Kisses & Candy
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are all hanging out at Sonic Boom. Austin is eating something, and when Ally asks him what, she gets an unexpected response...from Trish. This story was inspired by something that happened between a couple of my friends last week. I hope you like it! Rated K for Kissing. One-shot.


**So, this story is based on something that happened in my life—not to me, but the brother of one friend, Josh; and the sister of my best friend, Marissa, has been hanging out a lot, and people have been teasing them about being the perfect couple. So anyway, my friends and I were hanging out last weekend and basically…this happened.**

"Hey Ally!" Trish walked into Sonic Boom wearing a uniform for yet another store in the mall that Ally assumed had hired her best friend. "Guess who got a job at the fro-yo cart?" Trish was wearing a ridiculous costume that looked like a sugar cone, and she had a fro-yo swirl hat on.

"Hey Trish. What's up?" Ally greeted her friend as she finished up with a customer.

"Nothing much. I'm just finishing up my lunch break." Trish told her.

Ally wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "But it's already 4 o'clock." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I may have gotten a little sidetracked." Trish told her friend.

Ally laughed, "Hey, have you seen Dez and Austin?"

"No." Trish told her, "Last I saw they were at the food court eating food from Mini's."

"And now we're here!" Austin announced as he walked into Sonic Boom, "Dez and I have been working on his new special talent. I introduce to you, the Great Dezmo!" He announced in a loud and deep voice, gesturing to Dez, who walked in wearing a black silk cape, a suit, and a top hat.

"Hello, Ally." Dez greeted, "What's that I see?" He reached behind his friend's ear and pulled out a quarter."

"Wow Dez, pretty impressive!" Ally applauded her friend.

"I know, right?" Austin said in a slightly garbled voice.

Ally looked over at her crush and noticed that he was chewing on something. "Austin, what is that?" She asked before taking a sip of her water.

Trish jumped in, "It's a kiss. Do you want one? I'm sure Austin would be glad to give you one!" She smiled deviously.

Ally immediately did a spit-take, spraying her water all over 'The Great Dezmo' and Austin started choking and pounding on his chest.

"Hey, I just remembered. Dez and I have to be somewhere. Gotta go!" Trish exclaimed, grabbing her frenemy's hand and running out of the Dawson's music store.

After a minute, Austin finally stopped choking and looked over at Ally. There was a long, awkward silence, and then Austin decided to just jump off the deep end. "You know, I would give you a kiss, you know, if you wanted one." He said quietly.

Ally's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly asked, "What type?"

"Depends. What type would you want?" Austin asked awkwardly.

"Well…" Ally trailed off, unsure of what to say. She did have a crush on the blonde boy standing in front of her, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by putting her foot in her mouth.

Austin took a couple steps towards Ally. "Cause I would be glad to give you either. But there is one I prefer." He whispered, placing his hands on Ally's sides.

Ally gulped, "Really? Me too," She said quietly, unsure of what had gotten into her. But she decided to roll with it. "I kinda would prefer the type of kiss Trish was talking about."

Austin's heart leaped with joy at this, because he had fallen in love with Ally months ago, but was too afraid to do anything about it.

"Well, who am I to deny a lady's request?" Austin said smoothly, gently pulling Ally close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ally was speechless as Austin leaned in, slightly tilting his head, and gently connected their lips. As soon as their lips touched, Ally felt like sparks of energy were flowing through her. She immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck and tangling her hands in his perfect blond hair. Austin's lips moved in perfect sync with Ally's, and soon, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. For the next minute, their tongues danced with each other lightly. Finally, they were running out of air, so they pulled away, breathless.

"Oh my gosh." Ally whispered, breathing heavily, her arms still around Austin's neck.

"Wow, Ally. That was amazing." Austin breathed, "You're a really good kisser."

Ally blushed but said nothing. Just then, Trish and Dez burst back into the shop.

"YES!" Trish screamed, jumping up and down and doing a happy dance, "I knew that would work! You two finally kissed!"

"Austin and Ally kissed! Austin and Ally kissed!" Dez screamed, freaking out like a Justin Bieber fangirl.

Austin and Ally just rolled their eyes at their two friends. Leaning into Ally's ear, Austin whispered, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ally nodded, and Austin connected their lips once again, completely ignoring their funny friends.

**Ok, what did you think? **

**That exact scenario didn't happen with my friends…really, Marissa was eating a kiss and Josh asked her what she was eating in Spanish (cause we were all talking about other languages) and before Marissa could respond, I jumped in with Trish's line, "It's a kiss. Do you want one? I'm sure Marissa would be glad to give you one." Marissa started choking, and Josh blushed, even though he claims he can't be embarrassed. Of course, I immediately scooted away from both of them, but I thought it was hilarious! And later, Marissa told me she thought it was sweet that I was trying to set them up. **

**So, I know you probably don't care, but anyway, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! And that was the inspiration for this fic! I hope you liked it…R&R!**


End file.
